Microwave ceramic materials, frequently referred to as
are widely used in, for example, radar systems. The known methods of producing ferrites based upon ceramic technology is to perform a given number of solid state reactions with suitable oxides and/or carbonates by heating them at a high temperature and thereafter wet or dry grinding the product. Although such prior art methods give satisfactory results, the manufacturing times to achieve a mono-phase powder with high purity are inordinately long. Moreover, the typical particle diameter obtainable from oxides and/or carbonates is about 1 .mu.m.